Bring Me to Life Prt1
by StardustKMS
Summary: One night, Sky, Alesa, Ty, Husky, Jerome, Mitch, Preston, and Jason decide to go on an adventure, and follow an old map Sky had found. When they leave, they have no idea of the challenges they will face, and the history of the map they have. During their travels, they each face challenges. This is part 1 of the story. Enjoy!
1. In the Beginning

**Hey Angels. This story was inspired by the song **_**Bring Me to Life **_**by ****Evanescence** **(thus the title of the story). It's kinda funny how inspiration works. There I was, doing the dishes, listing to SoundCloud, when this song (remix really) started playing. As I was listening to the lyrics, bam, inspiration hit me. So naturally I grabbed the notebook paper on the counter and got a pen, and wrote down whatever came to mind. This is one of the reasons there are blank pieces of paper all around my house. This happens to my sister and I a lot. It's been awhile since I've a really interesting story idea, so I'm pretty excited about this story. I'll be going a bit out of my comfort zone on this one as well, so I'm slightly worried. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!**

_I watched as the End was formed, block by block, it was pieced together in the inky blackness._

_I watched as the Ather was formed, block by block, it was pieced together in the unending light._

_I watched as the Sun and Moon was formed, block by block, it was pieced together in the vacuum of space._

_I watched as the Nether was formed, block by block, it was pieced together above molten rock._

_I watched as the Over was formed, block by block, it was pieced together on top of the Nether._

_I watched as the Universe gave the End, the Ather, and the Over creatures of all shapes, sizes, and powers._

"_**We have created life. We have created death. Now child, you can name all the creatures that dwell in us," **__The Universe told me._

_First, I named the creatures that had many of their kind and lived all over the dimensions dragons. Powerful beasts that I knew I would love._

_Second, I named the creatures that were almost as powerful as the dragons, at least in will, humans. These I knew I would love some and hate others._

_Thirdly, I named the birds, the cows, the pigs, the sheep, the wolves, the fish, the squids, and the horses. These would be at the disposal of the Dragons and Humans._

_Forth, I named the Creepers, the skeletons, the spiders, and the zombies. They would attack humans to keep them in check._

_I then named the things dwelling in the Nether._

_First, I named the Ruler of the Nether Wither. He would protect his homeworld._

_Second, I named the white things that flied Ghasts. They would be the caretakers of the Nether._

_Third, I named the creatures that were a cross between a pig and a zombie Zombiepigman. They would travel in packs, and always look out for one another._

_Forth, I named the flying fire beings Blazes. They would protect the treasure of the Nether._

_Fifth, I named the huge black skeletons Wither Skeletons. They would help the Blazes guard the Nether's treasure. _

_Lastly, I named the cubes that lives in the molten core Magma Cubes. They would keep the core spinning so the Nether and the Over wouldn't grow cold._

_Next, I named the creatures in the End._

_I had already named the dragons. All that were left were the tall creatures that could teleport, which I called Enderman. They would serve under the royal Ender Dragon._

_Next, I named all the things in the Ather._

_First, I named the creatures that looked like humans, but they had longer life spans and immense power Gods and Goddesses. They would help the humans when they needed them._

_I frowned as I observed the Ather. __**"What is wrong child? You seem unhappy," **__the Universe said. I pointed at the Gods and Goddesses. "I do not like how there are only they to dwell in the Ather," I told the Universe. __**"Then we shall allow you to make your own creation. One that will live in the Ather with the Gods and Goddesses."**_

_I smiled, and started to make my own form of life. Soon I was done, and admired my handiwork. __**"It looks like you child. Was this intentional?" **__the Universe asked me. I nodded. __**"And what will it be called child?" **__the Universe asked me. I tilted my head as I thought. "Angel. The creature will be called Angel," I said. The Universe was right, the Angel was made in my exact image. The Humans and Gods were also made in my image physically, but they missed one thing. Wings. I made the Angel's wings out of the purest white feathers. My own wings were the stars themselves, but they took the shape of feathers. I sent the Angel to the Ather to accompany the Gods and Goddesses. I soon made more Angels, each with its own unique trait. Some had Blue wings, others had wings of many shade of a certain color. _

_The Universe looked down at all it had created, and was happy. But then spoke to me in a troubled voice. __**"Child. What is the purpose of your Angels? They are wandering about in the Ather unhappy. You seem to have forgotten to give them a purpose in your excitement to make them. And the humans, they do the same. They have purpose, but yet wander the land like the zombies. We are their creators, and your parents, we are troubled. Child, you have also yet to name yourself, and that also troubles us." **__The Universe said with a worried tone. I looked down to see the Universe was right. I thought about it, and then an idea came to me. "I know a solution that will solve all of our problems," I told the Universe. __**"Show us." **__I turned my gaze to my precious Angels, and gave them each a special purpose. The first Angel I had ever created, I summoned, and made him the Angel of Laughter, and my head Angel. I handed him a bag, full of purposes. "Hand these out to your kin, then you all will know what to do," I instructed him. The Angel of Laughter nodded, and flew back down towards the Ather. The Universe and I watched as the Angel of Laughter handed out purpose to his kin. One Angel becoming the Angel of Happiness. Another the Angel of Sorrow. Angel of Hope. Angel of Peace. Angel of Determination. Angel of Kindness. I smiled, and as my angels descended to the Over, and spread the feelings. So long as the Feelings existed, the Angels that ruled them would live. I smiled with pride. "And now, as for me. I name myself Daughter of the Universe, Creator of the Angels, and Name Giver," I said triumphantly. The Universe was quite happy with this. __**"Well done child. We are very pleased with you. But we notice that we have forgotten to give the dragons a god to watch over them. But we know how much you love them, and they get along so very well with your Angels. We will give you one more name. Queen of the Dragons." **__I smiled, and I watched as my Angels, and now my Dragons, worked together and with all other creatures of the dimensions._

Several thousand years later.

_I frowned. This was not right. This was not suppose to happen. "Universe, something terrible has happened!" I exclaimed. I frowned as the Angel introduced itself to his kin. __**"An Angel of Hate. It seems to me either the humans or the Gods have learned the feeling," **__the Universe stated simply. "But Hate was never suppose to enter the world. Any of them," I protested. __**"Child. We gave all of our creatures free will. It was necessary. Without it, you cannot have your Angel of Love," **__ the Universe told me. I stole a glance at my Angel of Love. With lovely long chocolate brown hair tainted pink at the tips, she was the image of, well, love. The other Angels had taken to calling her Ashley Marie. I frowned, but then sighed. "I suppose you're right. But that means greed will soon follow. And then Sickness. And then death, and then Evil! Oh, we cannot allow Evil!" I exclaimed. The Universe sighed. __**"We know evil will come eventually. It is inedible. But look child, see how your Angel of Hate makes your Angel of Love and Angel of Kindness stronger? When Evil comes, when not if, your Angel of Good will be that Angels exact equal. But I wonder, is it wise? To have Good and Evil as beings?" **__The Universe pointed out. I nodded, my panic fading away. "I must go down to my Angels. I want to be close to them as evil makes itself known to the worlds," I said. __**"Very well child. But I would advise you think on what I say about having an Angel of Good and an Angel of Evil. It is not wise." **__I nodded my head in understanding. I flew down to the Ather, were my Angels were crowding around the Angel of Hate. _

_Soon another Angel appeared. It was my time to move. The Angel of Evil had arrived. My other Angels, knowing what he was, started to form a barricade between the Angel of Evil and The Angel of Good. The Angel of Evil looked at them, and a look of, hurt, spread across his face. The Angel of Compassion stepped towards him. I swooped down in between the Angels before they could get close. "My Angels!" I boomed. At the sight of me, all the Angels bowed down. Including the Angel of Evil. "I have come because the arrival of Evil into the worlds!" I announced. The Angel of Evil looked up my, guilt in his eyes. I motioned for the rest of my Angels to stand. "The Universe and I have decided that Evil and Good cannot be beings," I said. Most of the Angels turned to look at the Angel of Good, who's eyes were wide. I motioned for him to step forward. Soon, the two Angels were facing each other. I placed one hand on my Angel of Good, and my other hand on my Angel of Evil. "I rename you. I give a different purpose. I rename you, Angel of Good, to Angel of Life!" I said, and immediately, good ceased to be a thinking being, and simply was. And the Angel of Good was renamed to Angel of Life. "I rename you. I give you a different purpose. I rename you, Angel of Evil, to Angel of Death!" I said. And the same thing happened. I removed my hands. The Angel of Death stood, thankfulness in his eyes. The Angel of Life stood as well, but in his eyes there was slight sadness in them. I turned to the rest of my Angels. "Listen my beloved Angels! More like these Angels are to be made now that evil is free. But most of you know by now that Just because you are an Angel of something, doesn't mean you are completely that thing. Except your new kin with open arms. They are no less greater then you," I told my Angels. I then turned to the Head Angel, my first and favorite angel, the Angel of Laughter. Beside him was the Angel of Determination. "Be sure my orders are carried out. Be sure these new Angels I send you know they are not evil. Make sure they know I love them as well. And make sure everyone knows that if they do as I ask of them, I will smile with pride and favor down on them," I said. The Angel of Laughter nodded, while the Angel of Determination saluted me, determination in his eyes. I smiled, and flew back up to where the Universe was waiting for me._

"_**I think you did very well. And I also think it a wise choice making the original Angels of Good and Evil the Angels of Life and Death, both of which are neither good nor evil."**__I smiled with pride, and then set to work making the Angels that needed to be made. _

1 million years later.

"_Universe, I am troubled," I said. __**"What is it child? What is it that bothers you so? I have not seen you this worried since the Angel of Hate entered the worlds," **__the Universe asked me. "That's the thing. I got the bright idea of looking into the Angel of Hate's heart to see who or what had first sparked its creation," I told the Universe. __**"And?" **__The Universe asked me. "It was a God, Universe. It was the God they call Herobrine. He was the first to feel hate. And now look into his heart Universe, now it's so FULL of hatred. Hatred against the other Gods, hatred against the Humans, and hatred against my ANGELS. Even the most evil man on the Over doesn't harbor that much hate," I told the Universe. The Universe was silent for a moment. __**"My other Gods and Goddesses will soon figure this out. But I do not understand. Why would he feel hate? Did I not make the worlds perfect? Did I not make him perfect? It appears not. But, none the less, I will not interfere. And neither will you. We will leave his fate into his own hands. But still, I worry. He is a God, I thought I made them stronger then the humans, so the humans had someone to turn to when their strength failed. I worry about all my other creatures. I did not make them as strong. Except the dragons, they do not need a God or Goddess. They have you. I think, we should interfere with good and evil. Yes, I think we should. Child, it seems to me that we should have some creatures in the worlds that are neither good nor evil. It cannot be the Humans, there are too many, it would upset the balance. The Gods are too far gone. We think that the best candidate for this would have to be, the Dragons." **__I looked down and watched my dragons. I nodded in agreement. "I do think that is a wise decision. Besides, I think that it would suite them best," I said. The Universe hummed, and it was done. My dragons were neither good nor evil. They would only attack if provoked. And help those that asked of it and deserved it. __**"And now to discuss what to do with you," **__ the Universe said. I blinked in surprise. "What do you mean? There is nothing to be done with me," I asked, confused. __**"It seems to me Child, that some good has crept into you that should not be there. You are more good then evil, you are unbalanced. And that is not what you are." **__the Universe told me. I frowned. "Then what am I to do with the access good?" I asked, not really worried. __**"Well, I have thought this over, and I have come up with a solution. I too love your Angels, and I think you should give your access good to them. I always wanted your Angels to be the image of goodness anyway. There will be a time when I must create demons, yes, and they will be the exact opposite of your Angels. But it will all be for the better. Balance must remain perfect. Do you understand?" **__I nodded my head. "I think then, that we wait. This Herobrine is turning evil. And when he does, then I will give the good to my Angels, and you can create your demons."_

2 thousand years later

_The war between the Gods had begun. Herobrine and a few other Gods and Goddesses started fighting to take over the Ather. The others fought back. My Angels wisely decided to stay away from the war, except my Angel of War of course, and it was then that I gave them my extra good. No matter what kind of Angel it was, I each Angel an equal amount of good. Minus my favorite angel, I gave him slightly more than the rest. Really, the amount of good I gave my Angels wasn't much, but it would prevent them from ever becoming evil. The Universe and I watched as the war between the gods ensued over the decades. Soon we had begun taking bets on who would win whatever battle was taking place. We even invited My Angel of War to join us sometimes. A very curious looking Angel to many, but I liked the way he looked. Instead of some giant Angel clad in armor with wings of black as some of the humans believed him to be, he looked at what the humans called a snowman, except with coal black eyes and snow white wings. The only sign that he was the Angel of War was the blood red scarf he always wore. The reason I had made him like this was because I found War to be like Ice and Snow, cold and deadly. The other Angels had taken to calling him Baki, which in their native tongue meant 'war'. It was sometime during one of Baki's visits that he suggested to the Universe that they make demons. "Why now my Angel of War?" I asked him. Baki pointed to the battle below us. "Herobrine and the others are outnumbered. It is not a fair war," he pointed out, slightly frustrated. I smiled. If it was anything Baki hated the most, it was an unfair war. Well, any fight that was unfair he did everything to stop. This was the main reason Baki was often the referee whenever my Angels had their sparing contests. __**"You have a point, Angel of War. I will do that right away, as soon as this battle is over," **__the Universe said. I smirked, and continued to watch the battle below me. _

3 thousand years later.

_I watched with the Universe as Herobrine was cast down into the Nether with his followers and his demons, never to return to the Ather. It was that day that the Ghasts started to weep. _

I million years later.

"_Universe, look. Herobrine has finally come to his senses. Somewhat," I told the Universe. Indeed, for in Herobrine's heart was regret. __**"Yes, but it seems his brother has lost them," **__the Universe said. I looked at Herobrine's brother, Notch. He had become ruler of the gods after the war, and greed was embedded in his heart, along with hate. I sighed, "Poor Angel of War. It seems he'll never have a moments rest," I stated. The Universe was silent, but then spoke after a few human hours. __**"Yes indeed. But right now I am concerned with my Gods and Goddesses. Most of them seem to be corrupted with greed, only caring about themselves. I fear that soon they will all be corrupted. Most of them seem to be using the humans instead of helping them. It seems to me, that we will have to interfere soon if things get to out of control." **__I gasped. "But we all promised not to interfere!" I exclaimed. The Universe sighed. __**"Yes, but I love my creatures and only want the best for them. The Gods and Goddesses will soon all turn their back on us. They have become vain as well, thinking they are the most powerful beings in the world, and they also think they cannot be killed, not even by time. Soon they all will be that way. We can see it. But we will not interfere. At least, not completely. The humans. Yes, the humans must stop them. Throw them down from their thrones. I think it's time we gifted some of the humans with power. Yes, yes. We will give certain humans the power to control the elements. None of them will control all the elements of course, only one. Quick Child, quick Name Giver. Go down to the Over and name those of the elements. Name the children of Fire. Name the children of Air. Name the children of Water. Name the children of Earth. But that won't be enough will it? No, no. It won't be enough. So name the Family's that will have the virtues of Bravery, Honesty, Loyalty, and Honor in their soul. Go Child, go!" **__I nodded my head, and spread my wings, and flew down to the Over._

_On my way down, my favorite Angel, the Angel of Laughter, was soon flying behind me. "_My lady of the Stars, where are you going?" _he asked me in the language of the Angels. He had called me Lady of the Stars. That was a new name, I liked it. "I am heading down to give some of the humans powers over the elements. You've seen how far some of the Gods have fallen. They are all destined to fall. So I am making sure that when the time comes, the humans will have a chance at overthrowing the gods. And even more so that a chosen few will become Gods themselves," I told my Angel of Laughter. "_And what about the Angels? What are we to do my Lady?" _he asked me. "_Are we to stand back again while Baki does his job, or should we interfere?" _he continued to ask. I fell silent as I thought. As we passed through the clouds, I had his answer. "You and a few other Angels will fight. We both know that some of my Angels aren't meant to fight in a war." We both landed on a cliff that overlooked a kingdom. I could see the horse pulled carriages carrying their passengers in and out of the Kingdom. "_So does that exclude me? I am confused my Lady. You said I would fight along with a few others, and yet you also said that the Angels who are not meant to fight would not get included in this war more then they wanted to, which I would think would include me, since I am after all the Angel of Laughter." _I turned to face my favorite Angel. He looked exactly the same as the day I had created him so long ago. His dark brunette hair a completed mess, his bright eyes of many colors gazed at my with respect and something else I could not decide what it was. He wore a simple black jacket with matching black pants and a white undershirt. He also wore a orange and yellow checkered tie I had given him, and his wings were like diamonds and shone in the sunlight. "What I mean, is that you will fight. I may have named you as the Angel of Laughter, but I named you Head Angel as well. You are my first Angel, and you're my favorite Angel, so you will fight. But I assure you. No Angel will die," I told my Angel of Laughter. He smiled at me and bowed. "_So is there anything I can do to help you my Lady of the Stars?" _he asked me. I scanned over the city. 'Yes, I need you to go to the Ather and gather up all your kin. I do not trust the Gods to be near you. I am sending the coordinates to your new home to your mind now. I will meet you in the Castle of Angels once my job here is done. I expect to have Angels ready and waiting to fight. I am giving you the power to tell who will fight and who will not," I told him. My Angel of Laughter nodded, and spread his winds, and took off to the sky. I turned back towards the Kingdom. I had my work cut out for me._

Several days later.

_The Gods were more corrupted then I had thought. They were chasing me. Not that I could easily kill them with a snap of my fingers, but the Universe wouldn't be happy. Oh well. The only reason I was running was to keep the children I had just named Children of the Air safe. I looked behind me to see the God they called Jeb running behind me. I rolled my eyes. I've had enough running. I had had my wings hidden to blend in with the humans, but it seemed the Gods had sensed my power, and had tracked me down that way. I started to call on the stars that made my wings. One by one, the stars fell from the heavens on formed onto feathers as they made contact with my back. Soon I had my wings back, and spread them, and took flight. I glanced down at Jeb, to see him staring at me with his eyes wide. I smirked. Puny God. I then set my course for my final destination, a Kingdom in the middle of a desert. That would be where I would Name the Children of Fire. _

_I soon reached the city, and tucked my wings away, just in case another God decided to show up. I pulled my hood over my head, and started walking through the kingdom, unnoticed by the humans who lived there. What they didn't realize was that I could see into their very soul. I could read their heart like a book. I spotted one girl, around the age of five human years, and I saw her heart. Yes, she would make a very great Child of Fire. I walked over to her, and knelt down beside her. Only then did she notice me. She turned and looked into my eyes, and her own widened. I could see my reflection in her eyes they were so wide, and I finally understood why all the children I had named so far had stared at me in wonder. In my eyes you could see the stars and the sun and the moon and everything. I smiled at the girl. "Are you a good girl?" I asked her. One of the perks being me was that whenever I spoke, all could understand me. The little girl nodded her head slowly. "Then I give you a gift for being such a good girl. I name you Flame, Child of Fire," I whispered to her. I then pressed my hand to where her heart was, and the magic of fire flowed into Flame. Once Flame had enough magic, I pulled my hand away, and walked away, just like I had to all the other children I had named. I looked around, searching for my next child._

_I gazed down at the desert kingdom. My work was finally done, and I could go to my beloved Angels. "Angel of Laughter!" I called into the night sky. I then turned to go, he would meet me in the air above the desert kingdom. At least, he would have, if a certain Notch hadn't stabbed my with a diamond sword. I gasped at the blue thing stuck in my chest. If I had a heart, the sword would have gone right through it, but I wasn't about to let these idiots know that. I looked up at Notch. In his heart there was nothing but greed, and in his eyes, emotionless pits of black. Behind him stood Jeb, and a few other corrupt Gods. I could feel myself grow tired, and I started to panic. I was the Daughter of the Universe! I never grew tired! Notch laughed at the panic in my eyes, though Jeb and the other Gods only chuckled slightly, nervous about my eyes. I collapsed onto the sandy ground, and I could hear the frantic wing beats of my Angel of Laughter in the distance. I looked up at the sky. "I have done what you asked of me, C__ruinne__," I called up to the sky. Notch stopped laughing. "There is no C__ruinne__, they don't exist. We are the most powerful things in the dimension! We are Gods!" Notch exclaimed. I rolled my eyes as I started to lay myself on the ground. Now I was really tired. __**"You've done well my Child. Everything has been set in motion. Now go take a nice long rest, you need it." **__The Universe whispered in my ear. By that time, my Angel of Laughter had arrived. "_What have you done?! What have you done to the Name Giver?! What have you done to the Queen of Dragons?! What have you done to the Creator of me and my kin?! What have you done to the Daughter of the Universe?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY LADY OF THE STARS?!" _my Angel of Laughter shouted at the Gods. Notch scowled. "I have done nothing. A lady of the stars she may be, but she is nothing other than that. The Universe cannot have a daughter. There is nothing in it more powerful than the Gods, Angel." Notch hissed that last part. My Angel of Laughter scowled at Notch. "_That is where you are wrong. You will pay for this_," he growled. And with that, he spread his diamond-like wings that reflected the moonlight onto the Gods, temporally blinding them. As they were trying to wipe the spots from their eyes, my favorite Angel flew away, carrying me to the Angels Castle. I tried to stay awake so I could greet my beloved angels when we got to their new home, but my eyelids seemed to have a mind of their own, and they closed._

_**They had tried to kill our beloved daughter. They had tried to KILL, our beloved daughter. At least the Angel of Laughter was there to carry her to the Angels Castle. And at least our daughter had been able to complete her mission before she had fallen asleep. The fools thought she was dead. Nope, just asleep. And she would stay asleep, for a very long time. But perhaps we can use this to our advantage. Yes, yes. We CAN use this to my advantage. It will ensure the right eight are found, and at the right time. Yes. We will wait, than we will put in the mind of Notch and his other corrupt Gods that there is something out there that can make them even more powerful. Yes, we'll tell Herobrine too. And while they're busy fighting each other, the Angels can wait for the eight to come. But what this item be? We could have, yes, yes we could. We'll wait a few hundred years, and THEN put the idea that there is a castle with a sleeping Queen inside. And whoever is in the castle when she wakes will be given the power to control anything and everything. Yes, yes, perfect. We'll tell it to the humans too. Their greed almost rivals the Gods, at least some of them. Yes, then we'll have three armies fighting. That should keep the Gods distracted. Of course the Queen will be none other than our daughter, and the castle the Angels, but the Angels will understand. Yes, they will understand. We must summon their leader. We are starting to understand why he's our daughter's favorite.**_

_**The Angel Leader is here, along with the Angel of Hope and the Angel of Doubt. Oh, and the Angel of Determination. That is good. Our daughter truly did a fantastic job on her angels, especially their wings. We can admire their wings later, we have business to attend to. "We're sure you are wondering why we summoned you," we said to the Angel of Laughter. He bowed his head in response. "Well, we have a job for you…"**_

_**We watched as my daughters Angels flew away, back down towards their castle, determination all in their eyes. Perhaps that is why the Angel of Determination's wings were so much bigger. We do recall my daughter telling us that you could tell when an Angel was strong or weak by the size of their wings. Yes, we do remember that. Oh look, there she is, surrounded by her beloved Angels. And is that, yes. Yes, even her beloved dragons know what has happened. We can hear them howling. But our daughter will wake, and she will not wake until the right eight are found. Our daughter can take care of herself. With her there, all we have to do is wait, and watch as the downfall of the Gods unfolds before us.**_


	2. The Map

_Several thousand years later_

"Sky! That's cheating!" called Brotato. Sky looked back at Brotato and laughed. While he was doing so he didn't see Ty sneak up behind him. Just as Sky turned around, Ty pushed him off the block they were on. "AAHHHH!" Sky screamed as he fell into the water below the parkor course. Brotato and Ty started laughing their heads off as Sky swam back to the last checkpoint. "That wasn't funny!" Sky yelled as he climbed out of the water. Ty, Sky, and Brotato were playing one of Bodil's new Epic Jump Maps since they had nothing else to do that day. "Sure it was Sky. Maybe next time you won't cheat," Brotato joked. Sky scowled, and started jumping, trying to catch up with Ty. Mid jump, Sky's phone buzzed, making him miss the jump. "NOTCH FUCKING DAMIT!" Sky yelled as he resurfaced. "Hey, at least your phone's water proof," Ty said. Sky scowled as he checked who was calling him, and answered. "Hey Alesa, what can I do for you babe?" Sky said. Brotato and Ty snickered as Sky talked to his fiancé. "No sure, we're almost done with the map anyway. I'll see you in a bit. Ok. Love you. Bye," Sky said as he hung up the phone. "Aww, you said 'love you' to Alesa. Isn't that just the cutest thing?" Brotato teased. Sky stuck out his tongue. And jumped to where Ty and Brotato were waiting for him. "Whatever you say Brotato. Ty, how much further is the end of the map? Alesa wants me to pick up some sugar on my way home," Sky asked Ty. Ty shrugged and smiled. "I guess we'll have to find out," Ty said. Brotato immiedetly started jumping the rest of the course. "Last one there is a rotten egg!"

An hour later, Sky, Ty, and Brotato were walking back to Sky's house. "So Brotato, are you going to be coming to my barbeque tonight?" Sky asked. Brotato shook his head. "Sorry man, but I have other plans tonight," he said. Sky frowned. "That's three more people not coming! This is going to be a small barbeque ," Sky exclaimed. "Why? Who else isn't coming?" Brotato asked. "Bodil's not coming because he's traveling. Vickstar's not coming because he's busy for the rest of the week. Ian and Okward are attending some convention together. Ghost is leaving to visit friends. AntVenom is moving into his new house. Jordan is helping Ant. Basher is still in Emerald City. So that means the only people coming are Preston, Jason, Husky, Ty, Jerome, and Mitch," Sky told Brotato. Brotato smiled sheepishly. "Sorry man, I'd come if I could, but I have, things I need to do," Brotato said. Sky shrugged. "It's ok man. Next time." Soon they were in front of Sky's house. Sky's house was mostly made up of wood, but a few neatly placed budder blocks here and there made it crystal clear who's house it was. "You guys want to come in? I'm sure Alesa won't mind so long as we stay out of her way," Sky asked Ty and Brotato as he unlocked his door. The both nodded, and walked in once Sky unlocked his door. "Alesa! I'm home! And I have the sugar you asked for!" Sky shouted. "Great, thanks Sky! Could you bring it here into the kitchen?" Alesa shouted back from the kitchen. Sky, Ty, and Brotato walked into the kitchen to see Alesa busy cooking. "Hi honey," Sky said as he quickly kissed her on the cheek and handed her the sugar. Alesa smiled up at Sky as she took the sugar. "I see you brought friends home," Alesa said as she waved to Ty and Brotato as she went back to cooking. "Don't worry, we'll stay out of your way. Besides, I believe Brotato has to leave in a few minutes anyway," Sky told Alesa. Alesa nodded her head. "Ok. Though I'm going to want you back here in the kitchen helping me when they leave," Alesa told Sky as he and the others left the kitchen.

Several hours later, Sky and Alesa were busy putting up last minute decorations, when the doorbell rang. Brotato and Ty had left a few hours earlier, and Ty had said that he would be late. Alesa went to the door to answer it. She opened the door, revealing Preston. "Preston! So glad you could come! Come on in, Sky's in the backyard getting the grill ready," Alesa told Preston. Preston nodded his thanks to Alesa as he came into the house. "Am I the first one here?" he asked. Alesa nodded her head as she closed the door and rushed back towards the kitchen. "You are, but that's ok! We have everything done already. But Sky might need a little help lighting the fire and starting the grill," Alesa told Preston. Preston nodded, and started towards the backyard to help Sky.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang again. By this time, Preston, Sky, and Alesa were all in the living room. Sky got up to answer the door. The doorbell rang again. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" Sky said as he opened the door. There waiting for Sky was Jerome and Mitch. "Hey dood!" Mitch said. Sky smiled as he opened the door wider to let his two friends in. "Hey Mitch, hey Jerome. Glad yo could make it," he said as the two walked in. "Mitch! Jerome! Long time no see!" Preston shouted from his seat on the couch. Jerome sat down on one of the other couches, and Mitch sat next to him. "I guess if you think four hours a long time, sure," Jerome joked. Soon Mitch, Preston, and Jerome were busy telling Sky and Alesa all about the Survival Games they did earlier that day.

About ten minutes later, the doorbell rang. "Oh good, that's probably Husky or Jason," Sky said as he got up. He walked over to the door and opened it to reveal BOTH Husky and Jason. "Hey Sky," Jason said over Mitch and Jerome yelling 'feesh' at Husky. "Guys! For the last time I'm not a fish! I'm an amphibian!" Husky shouted at Mitch and Jerome, who were making fishy faces at him. Sky closed the door behind Husky and Jason as they entered his house. "Well now all we have to do is wait for Ty, and then I can start cooking the steak," Sky said. Jerome and Mitch both started drooling at the word 'steak'.

About five minutes later, there was a knock at the door. "That would be Ty," Sky muttered as he got up again to let Ty in. "Hey Ty! Come on in, we were just about to head outside and start cooking," Sky said as he opened the door. Ty smiled a bit as he walked in. "Thanks Sky. Here, I brought some salad in case anyone wanted any," Ty said, handing Sky a big bowl of salad. "Great, thanks!" Sky said as he took the bowl from Ty, and led Ty towards the backyard. There, Preston, Mitch, Jerome, Jason, Husky, and Alesa were all sitting on the lawn chairs surrounding the fire pit. "Ok guys, since everyone's here, who wants what?" Sky asked as he opened the grill. Several voices started shouting at him all at once. "SHUT UP!" Alesa finally yelled above all the noise. "Thanks dear," Sky muttered as his friends quieted down. "So, Ty. Since you're the only who brought something, I'll cook your food first. What do you want?" Sky said. Mitch and Jerome groaned as Ty thought. "I just have a single steak please Sky. Thanks," Ty finally said after awhile. Sky nodded his head, and turned to Alesa. "I already know what you want. Husky, what about you?" Sky asked. Husky shrugged his shoulders. "You know me Sky, I'm a vegetarian. But I'd appreciate it if you fried some of the salad Ty brought," Husky told Sky. Sky nodded and turned to Preston. "What about you Preston?" Preston smiled. "I'll have one steak and one pork chop, both burned to crisp," Preston told Sky. Sky then turned to Mitch and Jerome, who were arm wrestling. "And what about you two? What do you want for dinner?" Mitch looked up at the word 'dinner', distracting him from his contest with Jerome. Jerome took this chance and slammed Mitch's hand onto the table. "I'll have three fish and three steaks, medium rare. A meal for a champion!" Jerome shouted. Mitch scowled at Jerome, and ask Sky for the same thing. Sky nodded, and started cooking.

Several minutes later, Sky shouted, "Come and get it!" Jerome and Mitch both rushed up, and received their meals. Soon the group of friends were eating around the fire that Preston had lit earlier, talking and laughing. "So, what do you guys plan on doing this week?" Alesa asked. Preston shrugged. "Nothing much really. Untill Vick comes back, I don't really have anything to do," Preston told her. Just then Jerome chucked a twig at Preston. The twig landed on top of Preston head, and immediately caught fire as it sank down into his lava head. Preston shot Jerome and Mitch a dirty look, both of which were in a giggle fit. "Why don't we go on an adventure? I don't think any of us has gone exploring in a while," Husky said. "I don't know man. With the wedding coming up, Alesa and I might not have time to go exploring," Sky said. Alesa looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please Sky, can we go? The wedding will still be waiting for us when we get back," Alesa said. Sky looked at Alesa with surprise. "You want to go Alesa? I only said that because I thought you would say the same thing," Sky said, bewildered. Alesa laughed and shook her head. "Well now that that's settled, what about you three? You guys interested in an adventure?" Preston asked Mitch, Jerome, and Ty. Ty shrugged his shoulders as Mitch and Jerome jumped up in excitement. "Yes we're interested! But there's one problem," Mitch said. "And what's that?" Husky asked. "What are we going to base this adventure on? We can't just go out into the wilderness at random. We need a map or something," Jason pointed out. "I actually have something that we can do," Sky said.

He then walked inside, and came back out a few minutes later with an old map in his hands. "I found this stuck in a tree early this morning. I have no idea where it leads, but something tells me it's worth a look," Sky said as he handed the map to Ty. Ty looked over the map, and then handed it to Alesa. Once everyone had looked over the map, Husky handed it back to Sky. "And old map that leads to some unknown location? Sounds like an adventure to me," Alesa joked. "Yeah. Besides, this could be fun. I don't know about you guys, but I think we should leave first thing tomorrow morning," Preston said. Voices of agreement met his suggestion, and Sky stood up. "Ok then. We'll need to organize a bit though. We'll need someone in charge of food, weapons, tools, supplies to set up camps, stuff like that," Jason said. Both Jerome and Mitch raised their hands at the same time. "We'll be in charge of weapons!" they said. Ty and Husky looked at each other and shrugged. "Ty and I will be in charge of the food," Husky said. "So that leaves Sky, Jason, Preston, and me," Alesa said. "Well, Jason and I can be in charge of the tools, and you two can bring the camping equipment," Preston told Sky and Alesa. They nodded, and the group soon left to go home, and prepare for the journey ahead.

_The next morning._

"You guys ready?" Sky asked his friends. They all nodded. Each were carrying a large backpack, filled with whatever supplies they were in charge of. "Ok then, let's get moving," Sky said, and the group set off.

**Hey Angels! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't worry, better ones will come. I'd also like to welcome coolgirl526 to the Angels! That's all for now really, bye!**

**~StardustKMS**

**P.S. If you want to know when I'll be posting a chapter BEFORE I actually post it, or want sneak peaks of future chapters. Follow me on Twitter and Instagram.**

**Twitter: stardustKMS**

**Instagram: tardis_girl04**

**Peace!**


	3. Corruption

_** It was about time we told the corrupted God's about the castle. It's been a few hundred years, the God Notch has certainly forgotten about our daughter. But how will we tell him about the legend? We think we should tell him through his dreams. Yes, that is a good idea. We will wait for him to fall asleep, and we will enter his dreams. Look at him, he uses the humans to boost his power. How unfortunate, before he was quite nice. And look how he treats some of the other God's and Goddesses, he thinks himself above them. The fool. At least his brother was honest. Speaking of Herobrine, where is the fallen God. Still moping we see. Perhaps we should tell him about the castle first. According to the Angel of Life, he's been given Herobrine an exceptionally hard time these past few years. Of course now Herobrine knows he's not immortal.**_

_** Oh look, Herobrine is falling asleep. Good. Know all we have to do is wait for him to start dreaming. While we're waiting, we should check on our beloved daughter. Still in a dreamless sleep, just like last year. Herobrine is starting to dream. What should we show him? Well, we think that we should have Herobrine standing in a field in the Over first. Ok, that's done, what should we make him dream about next? We should have him flying through the clouds. Ok, he flying through the clouds, should we show him the castle now? Yes we should, now we should show Herobrine the Angels' Castle. Now show him the room where our daughter sleeps. What do we do now? We tell him what will happen if he is there when she wakes. **_

_** "Herobrine," **__a voice whispered to me. I looked around the room, "Who's there?" I asked. Surely it could not be the sleeping girl in front of me who had spoken. __**"Do you know who the girl is?" **__the voice asked me. "No, should i?" I answered. __**"This girl is the Queen of the Dragons, and creator of the Angels," **__the voice told me. My glowing white eyes widened. The dragons were powerful beasts, no one, not even the Gods, tried to mess with them. And the Angels, powerful as the Gods, but they had disappeared years ago. __**"She is the key to you getting back to the Ather," **__the voice told me. I frowned. "How can she help me? She is asleep," I argued. __**"She will help you. If you are in the castle when she wakes, she will grant you great power. Enough power, that you will be the strongest God in the Ather," **__the voice said. I crossed my arms. "And where is this castle?" I asked. __**"I cannot tell you. The castle is for you to find." **__After the voice had said that, the room started to fade. "Wait! How am I to find the castle if I do not know where it is?!" I called out, but I received no answer. I woke up to find myself back in my bed in the Nether. I marched out of my bedroom and headed for the throne room. I had to leave immediately, I had to find this castle and it's queen._

_**There goes Herobrine. Now we just need to tell Notch. But he will not fall asleep. It seems we'll have to make him fall asleep. Quick, blow some sleeping powder in his direction. See, he is falling asleep. Now we just have to wait for him to start dreaming, and do the same with him as we did with his brother. There. He is starting to dream, time for us to get to work.**_

_** Notch is waking up, look how he is scrambling to tell the others. Hmm, we wonder, will the gods believe him? Nevermind, they believe him. Look how their hearts fire up with Greed. Herobrine has already set out to find the castle, it looks like Notch and the other Gods and Goddesses will not leave until tomorrow. Now that that's set in motion, we should wait for the two Gods to meet while searching for the castle to tell the humans. Yes, that is a wise idea. We will wait, until the time is right.**_


	4. Lost

_Present Day_

"Sky! For the last time, let me have the map! You obviously have NO idea what you're doing. Let me have the map!" Jerome exclaimed. He reached for the map, but Sky jerked it out of his reach. "No way Jerome! There is no way I'm going to let you handle this map! For all I know, you could eat it!" Sky said. Preston reached for the map, "Then let ME have the map, that way I don't have to listen to you guys argue," he said. Sky jerked the map away from Preston's reach. "Are you kidding?! You'd set the think on fire!" Sky exclaimed. Preston looked down on his lava hands. "Oh yeah." Mitch rolled his eyes. "I think you guys should hand the map over to ME. I'm just as highly skilled as Jerome, and I won't eat the ! #$%^&* thing," Mitch said. Sky and Jerome both snorted. "Hand the map over to YOU? I don't think so," Sky said. "You've never been one for direction Mitch. Knowing you, you'd look at it for five seconds, turn it into a paper airplane, and then make it fly into Preston," Jerome said. After that, Sky, Jerome, Mitch, and Preston argued over who should have the map. Meanwhile, Ty had turned his music on while Jason was listening to the radio through his helmet. Alesa was admiring the jungle scenery, while Husky was munching on an apple. The group had entered a jungle a few hours ago, and were still in it, somewhat lost.

About an hour later, the group was having a break for dinner. Sky, Mitch, Jerome, and Preston were still fighting as Alesa cooked them all their supper. Jason was watching a movie in his helmet, and Husky was taking a nap. Ty, meanwhile, was exploring the terrain around them. "Husky, wake up," Ty said, gently shaking the sleeping amphibian. Jason, hearing Ty, turned off the movie. "Ty? What do you want?" Husky asked sleepily. "I found something," Ty said. Jason walked up behind Ty. "What you find?" he asked. "I'll show you. Come on," Ty said. Husky and Jason followed Ty to a bush about 10bl away from their site. "Look," Ty said. He pushed aside the branches of the bush, revealing a path. "Hey guys, come look at this!" Husky shouted to the rest of the group. Alesa looked up, but the others kept fighting. "Sky! Mitch! Jerome! Preston! Over here!" Husky shouted. This got their attention, and turned towards Husky, Jason, and Ty. "What is it?" Preston asked. "Ty found a path," Jason said. With that, everyone walked over, and observed the path Ty had found. "Well done Ty," Mitch said. Ty gave him a small smile before turning back to the path he had found. "We can go down the path after we've finished dinner," Alesa said.

Several minutes later, the group finished packing up the cooking supplies, and started to head down the path. The tall jungle trees blocked the sun, and mobs were spawning here and there, but they avoided the path. Eventually, the group came to a rundown temple. "Hey, check it out, this temple's on the map, it seems to be a stopping point," Jerome said, pointing this out to Sky, who still had possession of the map. "Why don't we go in, maybe we'll find something," Mitch suggested. Jason glanced at the mountain the temple was built into nervously. "Are you sure? For all we know the mountain could collapse on top of the temple while we're in there," Jason said. But everyone was already in the entrance of the old temple. Jason sighed, and ran over.

Inside the temple entrance was a small room, not highly decorated except for the faded tapestries on the walls. "Well that's disappointing," Jerome said. Husky and Ty went to go have a closer look at the tapestries while Sky and Alesa started unpacking the camping equipment. By that time, the sun was setting, and more mobs were starting to spawn. When Sky and Alesa had finished unpacking, everyone started to set up their sleeping area in the temple, except for Husky. "Husky, what gives?" Preston asked the amphibian. "It's this tapestry, something about it bothers me," Husky told Preston, who had walked up next to Husky. "Why? I don't see anything wrong with it," Preston said. Husky rolled his eyes, and took the tapestry in his hands, when he noticed something. Husky gently pulled back the tapestry to reveal a button. "Told you there was something off about the tapestry," Husky told Preston smugly. He then turned to face the others. "Hey guys, come and check this out!" Husky shouted. Jerome and Mitch looked up eagerly while Ty, Sky, Alesa, and Jason tried not to glare from their make-shift beds. "What you find Husky?" Jerome asked as he and Mitch walked over, with the others trailing tiredly behind them. Husky pulled aside the tapestry to show them the button. Sky went to push the button. "Sky stop! We don't know what will happen!" Jason said, reaching for Sky's hand. But it was too late. Sky pushed the button. _Click. _They all froze, waiting for something to happen. A few seconds later, there was a soft rumble, and the wall next to the button parted, revealing a secret passage leading down. The group sighed in relief. "Ok, we can check out the passage in the morning. Sky, try not to push any more buttons," Jerome said. Sky smiled sheepishly as everyone went to their make-shift beds, and fell asleep.

The next morning, the group were packing up their camping equipment. "You know guys, I could finish packing for you while you guys go and see where that staircase leads," Jason said. Alesa and Ty looked up at him in surprise. "Don't you want to see what's down there?" Alesa asked him. Jason shook his head. "No, I'd rather stay up here. Really," Jason insisted. Sky shrugged his shoulders. "Ok then Jason. If you insist. But we don't know how long we're going to be down there, so you might as well take the map, see if you can tell where we're going," Sky said as he handed Jason the map. Jason nodded as he took the map, and everyone else headed for the button. Jerome pushed it, and the group, minus Jason, started down the stairs. Leaving Jason to finish packing.

Soon the group was in a dark tunnel, with no light source besides Preston. Mitch and Sky soon took out torches. "Jerome, how can you see where you're going in this dim light?" Sky asked after he had tripped on a loose stone for the fourth time. "I'm a bacca Sky, we have night vision," Jerome replied. He stopped suddenly, causing everyone behind him to bump into the person in front of them, minus Preston. "Jerome, why'd you stop?" Ty asked. Jerome pointed in front of him. "Because we've just come across a maze," he said. Everyone behind Jerome tried to see over Jerome's shoulder. In front of them were three different hallways. "Which way should we go?" Husky asked. Jerome tilted his head up and sniffed. He pointed towards the hallway on the left, "We go that way," He said, and started walking. Mitch immediately started to follow, while the others hesitated, but eventually followed.

After they had gone through several twists and turns and four ways, the group finally came to a door. "What do you think is behind it?" Mitch asked Jerome. Jerome shrugged. "Something that smells good, that's for sure," he replied. Jerome then opened the door, to reveal a room made completely out of diamonds, with a statue of some great Bacca King, and a book on a pedestal. While the others gapped at the room, Jerome walked over to the book. He picked it up, and the book opened itself up, and turned to a page. Everyone turned and watched as Jerome read from the page some type of foreign language. "Услышь меня Вселенная слова я говорю, для вашего ребенка от Земли пришел к получить свой приз.Замок ждет своего восемь прийти, и я ищу для него. Так статуя моей крови быть, открыть вашу руку и даровать мне, кулон, который показывает, кто я, и что я стою на_." _After Jerome was done reading from the book, the statue's hand opened, dropping a pendent into Jerome's hand.

"Cool," Jerome said as he put the pendent on. The pendent was shaped like the earth, and had a gem the color of leaves in it. "So what did you say?" Ty asked. Jerome shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. That was ancient Bacca, and I can only read it," Jerome told his friends. "So you have no idea what you just said?" Alesa asked. Jerome nodded his head. Preston started walking back towards the door. "Come on guys, we better not keep Jason waiting. We've been down here for a pretty long time already," he said. Everyone nodded their heads, and walked out of the room, except Jerome. He stayed behind and gazed at the statue. "Jerome! Hurry up! We need you to lead us back," Sky shouted. Jerome started for the door, but not before grabbing the book. When he reached the door, he turned and bowed to the statue, and then ran out to lead his friends back the way they had come.

"Sky! Alesa! Jerome! Ty! Mitch! Preston! Husky! What took you guys so long?!" Jason exclaimed as the group climbed back up the hidden staircase. "Sorry Jason, but we ran into a maze," Ty explained to him. Jason shook his head, and as the group took up their luggage, he started rambling about how he has started to worry that they might never come back up and how he would have gone down to check on them a long time ago if he wasn't claustrophobic. Alesa and Preston looked at Jason in surprise. "I didn't know you were claustrophobic," Alesa said. "Well now you know," Jason said. "Say Jason, did you figure out where we need to go?" Sky asked. Jason nodded his head. "Yeah, come on, the jungle ends about a mile away, follow me!" Jason said as he took point. It took Sky a minute to process what just happened, but when he did he glared at Jason, while Mitch and Jerome tried hard not to laugh. And so the group went on their way through the jungle.


	5. Angel of War

_It has been several hundred years since I had that dream about the castle and its queen. At one time, I thought that it was only a dream, and I was simply chasing fairy tales. But when my spy told me that my brother, Notch, had had the same dream, I knew the castle was real. Now here I am, still searching all over the Over for it. I sometimes get the feeling that the castle is close, so close I could touch it if I only knew where to look, but those feeling pass, and I am left to score the land. The feelings are almost like clouds passing over head, keeping you in the shadow one minute, and then gone the next. The knowledge that Notch is also searching has made me wary, but also helps my search. Notch did not know about the castle until after I did, and he did not start his search until about 50 years later, giving me a head start. My spy has done well in making sure Notch mostly searches the places I have already searched, and makes note if Notch searches any place I have not searched. I just hope the humans never find out about the castle. Their Queen's greed rivals Notch's. _

_**It has been quite a while since we told Notch and Herobrine about our daughter's castle. It was time we told the humans. But which of the humans should we tell? Perhaps we should tell someone of great power, with greed in their heart. The king of the humans, he is powerful, but he has no greed in his heart. Odd, he has nothing in his heart. The king is empty. What about his queen? Is she the same? No. It is clear to us who is the true ruler of the humans. And look at the greed in her heart; she desires nothing more than power. We will tell her in a vision about the castle, that would be best we think. What will the vision show her? We'll show her the same thing we showed the Gods. Look in her heart, see how the greed is strengthening? But how will we get the three armies to fight? We must send for our daughter's Angel of War. He will lead the three armies to each other. **_

_It has been several years since I had that dream about the castle. I have yet to find it, but I will. But the castle will wait. Tonight we have a festival to celebrate me. All the Gods and Goddesses will be there. Humans will come and pay me homage, and nothing will go wrong. _

"What is it that you need of me?" _**the Angel of War asked us. We turned his gaze to the Human's queen. We then showed him the fallen god Herobrine, and then we showed him the Corrupted Gods. "You know what we have started. We need to set back the time they find the castle. If the three armies meet, when one finds the castle, the rest will know. Our eight have yet to be born into the worlds. If you lead the three armies to each other, you will experience great power," we told the Angel of War. He looked at the three armies, and then nodded his head. **_"I will do as you ask, but I would like to know one thing before," _**the Angel of Was told us. "And what would that be?" **_"Will any of this permently hurt any of my kin?" _**"No, it will not permently hurt any of your kin." We cannot tell him the other consequences this may have.**_ _**The Angel of War bowed, and flew away, headed straight for Notch.**_

_The celebration has been going well. It's a shame it has to end. The humans have left hours earlier, and now a few of the Gods and Goddesses are returning to the Ather. I was talking to Jeb when I heard a beating of large wings. All the Gods and Goddesses gasped as an Angel landed in front of me and Jeb. "I am here to speak to the God they call Notch," the Angel said in a thick accent. "That would be me," I said, while motioning for Jeb to leave us. The Angel looked like a snowman, but his eyes were a deep black, and he wore a blood-red scarf. His wings were white as snow, but the tips of some of his feathers, looked as if they had been stained with blood, but there were few feathers like that. His wings were also extremely large and wide, obviously built for long flights and duribility. "I am here to give you directions," he said again. Even though he spoke Minecraftian, I still had a hard time understanding him. But then again, he must realize that most of the Gods had forgotten how to speak Angarian. Good thing I remembered a few words. "_Please, not all the Gods have forgotten your native tongue," _I told him. The Angel gave a small nod. "_Now, what directions are you to tell me?" _I inquired. The Angel pointed North. "_I cannot tell you much, but the queens castle is that way," _he told me. My eyes widened. "_How do you know I am searching for a castle?" _I demanded. "_Who do you think protects the castle?" _the Angel said, and then spread his wings, and took off. As I watched him fly North, Jeb came up to me. "What did he want?" he asked me. "He simply wanted to point us in the right direction," I said, and then enjoyed the rest of my celebration. _

_My spy has returned with news. An Angel visited my brother during his little 'celebration'. This greatly troubles me. The Angels have not come in contact with the Gods or Goddesses since the War of the Ather. The Gods have almost forgotten about them, but not I. I remember when they first came to the Ather, and helped us build our great city. I remember when I became jealous of the Angels. They were so happy and content. And I started to hate them for it. But that was after I started to hate the humans, I thought they were so petty. I now see the errors of my ways. I distinctly remember The Angel of Laughter. The only one who tried to talk me out of raging war. If only I had listened to him. I fear I might never see him again. I remember the days when none of that had happened, and the worlds were still young, and they Angels earned their titles. If I remember correctly, I wrote down what each Angel looked like, and what they stood for. I do believe, I still have that journal. I reached into my right pocket, where I kept all my journals that I thought important. There it was. "Quick, tell me what the Angel looked like," I told my spy. She tilted her head. "Why would I tell you if I can show you?" she asked me. With that, she created a hologram of the Angel she saw. When I found the description of the Angel and looked at his title, I frowned. "Herobrine look! The Angel, he's here!" my spy shouted, pointing South. Sure enough there was the Angel. My minions made him a wide berth for him to land. I shouted orders at them to continue setting up camp for the morning. When he landed, I gave him a short bow. "_Angel of War, what a pleasant surprise,_" I said to him in Angarian. The Angel of War copied my bow. "_Greetings Herobrine, I come to you with directions," _the Angel of War said. "_From who, The Head Angel? I thought the Angels vowed not to intervene," _I stated. The Angel of War shrugged his shoulders. "_You know who sent me. It is the same power that showed you the dream," _the Angel of War said. My spy frowned, I had retaught her Angarian a long time ago when she first became my spy. "_You mean the Universe?" _she asked. The Angel of War turned to look at her. "_A Goddess who knows my native tongue? Tell me Goddess, how is this_?" he asked her. "_Herobrine retaught me how to speak it, the Universe most likely didn't notice me because I am a minor Goddess_," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "_And what are you the Goddess of?"_ The Angel of War asked her. "_She is Mononoka, Goddess of the Wolves," _I told him. The Angel turned back to me. "_Then she must have told you I have already visited your brother. And as to your earlier question, the Angels vowed only to intervene when ordered to do so. And yes, Mononoka, we take out orders from the Universe," _he told us. "_So what are the directions?" _I asked him. The Angel of War pointed South. "_You are to head South. I know that I cannot fool you into thinking that is where the castle lies, but if you ever want to find the castle, that is the direction you must go," _he told me. I sighed. "I guess avoiding another war is out of the question then," I muttered. "_Do not worry Herobrine, a thirds army is coming into play in this game_," the Angel told me. I nodded at him. "_Thank you for telling me old friend. Send the others my greetings_," I told the Angel of War. He smiled, and flew off. "So we are to prepare for war then?" Mononoka asked me. I nodded my head. _

"_We will leave as soon as the Universe sends me another sign!" I shouted at the crowd. They cheered and started to go back to their homes to prepare for the journey. I had just told my people about the vision I had. I was just about to head back inside from my balcony when I heard a commotion in the crowd, and wing beats. I turned to see an Angel headed my way. My guards raised their spears, but I raised my hand. "Set down your weapons you fools. The only Angel that kills is the Angel of Death," I said. The guards lowered their weapons as commanded as the Angel landed in front of me. "Are you Queen Silvia, ruler of the humans?" the Angel asked me in a thick accent I had never heard before. My chest puffed up in pride. "That is me," I said. The Angel handed me a map. "I am here to tell you that you are not the only one looking for the castle," he said. My eyes widened, and I whipped around to face the guards. "Leave. Now," I ordered. Once the guards had left, I turned back to the Angel. "Is there more?" I asked. The Angel nodded, and handed me a map. "The Gods and Demons are also looking for the castle. They seek to rule you humans. They are to clash on the point marked on the map. If your army is really as great as they say it is, you have a chance at winning the fight over the castle," the Angel told me. I could feel my pride swelling inside me. This was the sign I was waiting for. I looked up from the map to say something to the Angel, but he was already high in the sky, flying away._

_**Here comes the Angel of War. "You have done what we asked?" "**_Yes." _**"Then you may return to your home. The armies will clash within three days. For now, your work is done." Now all we have to do, is wait. **_

_Three days later…_

I watched from my cloud as the three armies clashed. First, it was just Herobrine and Notch, shouting insults at each other. But once Queen Silvia arrived, she announced that the castle would belong to the humans, and that's when the real fighting began. I turned to the Angel of Determination. "How long do you think this is going to last?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows. Long enough for our Lady of the Stars I would think," he replied. I turned back to watch the battle below. "That's a long time Determination. I just hope Peace isn't affected to badly," I said. Then, the Angel of Doubt flew over. "Well, according to Hope, as long as there's peace in the worlds, Peace should be fine. I don't think you have anything to worry about War," she said. I smiled. "That's a relief. Why don't we get a few others? I wanna take bets on who's going to win this battle," I told Doubt and Determination. Doubt nodded her head, and started hovering. "I'll go see who would like to join us, I'll be back soon," she said, and flew off. I watched as the battle ensued below me. I could already feel power surging through me.


	6. A Little Bird Told Me

_Present Day_

"Jason, are you sure this is where we need to be?" Sky asked. They were standing on the edge of a cliff. Jason looked at the map again. "Yes Sky, I'm sure. The map says that there should be a bridge here," Jason said. "Well maybe, you read it wrong, let me see the map," Alesa said. Soon the entire group except Jerome was fighting. Jerome was peaking over the edge of the cliff, when he felt the ground shift underneath him. Jerome stepped back, expecting for the block he was standing on to fall, but it didn't move. The ground shifted again. "Umm, guys?" Jerome said. But they didn't hear him. The ground shifted again, and Jerome saw cracks in the ground right beside his friends. If they didn't move soon, they would fall into the ravine. "GUYS!" Jerome shouted. They all turned to look at Jerome. "Yeah biggums what is it?" Mitch asked. Just then, the ground below them gave a great shudder, and the ground below them gave way, and the group started falling into the ravine. "AHHHHHHH!"

Jason opened his eyes, he had closed them when they had started falling, and his jetpack wouldn't work. What he saw amazed him, instead of falling down, they were falling UP. Jason looked to his right to see Sky and Alesa hugging each other, eyes closed tight. "Sky! Alesa! Look," Jason shouted. Sky looked around, and said something to Alesa. Alesa opened one eye, and then the other as she saw what was happing. Jason then turned to his left, and tried shouting at Mitch, Preston, and Husky, but they couldn't hear him over the wind and screaming bacca. Ty was curled into a ball as he fell right below Jason. "Ty! Prepare to land in a cloud!" Jason shouted. Ty slowly uncurled himself and looked up to see they were about to land on a cloud. As Jason hit the cloud, it felt to him as if he had fallen one a big pile of pillows. Then he started sinking through the cloud. Jason looked at the ground far below him as the cloud swallowed him up. The next thing Jason knew, he was lying on his stomach on top of the cloud. Jason stood up, and saw as some of his friends remerged from the clouds surface. "Jason, are we on top of the cloud?" a voice asked behind Jason. He turned around to see Preston walking in circles, and noticed that the cloud melted like snow at Preston's touch. "It would seem so," Jason replied as he helped Sky and Alesa up. Mitch was next, with Jerome following soon after. Ty remerged head first, and once his arms were free, he pulled himself out the rest of the way. The only who was left was Husky. "Anyone know where he is?"Alesa asked. Mitch tried to shrug, but couldn't with Jerome clinging to him like a koala. Ty pointing at a blue fin slowly emerging from the ground in response to Alesa's question. Jason and Sky grabbed it and pulled. "Jeez Husky, cut down on the snacks will ya?" Sky grunted. When Husky's head was free, Sky and Jason took a small break. "I don't eat that many snacks! It's the cloud; it's like swimming through jelly!" Husky exclaimed as Sky took a breather. Sky rolled his eyes as he and Jason continued to pull Husky out of the cloud. When he was finally free, some cloud still stuck to Husky.

"Ok, now what?" Mitch asked, who had gotten Jerome into a more comfortable position, so now it looked Mitch was giving Jerome a piggy-back ride, without using his arms. "Now we follow this," Alesa said as she picked up another map from the ground. "A map of the clouds?" Jason asked as he walked over and took the map as Alesa handed it to him. "Looks like. And there seems to be a temple like the one in the jungle up here as well," Alesa said. Jason looked at the map to see she was right. "And it seems that's how we get back down to the Over as well. Come on guys, let's move it before it gets dark," Jason said, putting the map away. Mitch shook his head as Preston continued to walk around in circles around Husky, who was still trying to get cloud off of him. "But the clouds move and change, if that map is as old as the one Sky found in the Over, that temple could be long gone. You can't map out a landscape that's always changing ever second," Mitch argued. Sky nodded his head in agreement. Jason sighed and turned to face Mitch. "If this were a normal map, that would be true. But this map was made by the Spéir Daoine, the Sky People, my ancestors. The map was made to change with the clouds," Jason explained. Mitch opened his mouth to argue, but closed it again.

Several hours later, the group came to a stop so they could rest. Well, mostly so Mitch, Husky, and Preston could rest. Jerome was scared stiff and wouldn't let go of Mitch. Preston had to be constantly moving so he wouldn't sink through the cloud. And Husky claimed walking on the cloud was like walking through tar. So to help them, Jason and Ty made a huge pile of cloud for Preston to lie on that would take awhile to melt and then they laid out a blanket for Husky. Mitch made himself a cloud chair and sat in it. "I'll scout ahead to see how much closer we are to the temple," Sky said, and disappeared over a cloud bank. Ty, Alesa, and Jason looked around at their surroundings. Just then, something shimmery darted past Alesa's line of vision. "Did you see that?" she asked. "See what?" Just then another flash. "Oh, that," Ty said, looking in the direction he had seen the flash. Jason looked around, and spotted something that made his day. "Guys, come look what I found!" he exclaimed. Ty and Alesa walked to where Jason was, and saw what he had found. "Aww, they're so cute!" Alesa gushed. "What are they?" Ty asked Jason. Jason picked one up; it was a very small bird only slightly bigger then a hummingbird. It had dark blue wings and head and a golden chest. On top of its head were three long green feathers, and its extensive tail had feathers of all the colors of the dawn. "They're Sky Sparrows, I had one as a pet when I was just a boy," Jason explained. The bird hopped its way onto Jason's shoulder, and peak him playfully with its long thin beak. "You should keep him Jason, he seems to like you," Ty joked. "I will, but it's a she, not a he. The males have light blue wings and head, and a ruby chest," Jason said. Alesa stroked the bird's chest with her finger. "What are you going to call her?" she asked. Jason turned his head towards the bird, and made several chirps and whistles. The bird tilted her head, and then responded back with her own chirps and whistles. "Her name is Dawn," Jason told Alesa. "Ha! Preston, Husky, did you catch all of that? Jason speaks bird!" Mitch shouted from his make shift chair. Soon, Mitch, Husky, and Preston were all laughing their heads off. Ty rolled his eyes, and stoked Dawn.

Soon Sky came back. "We're not that far off. I could see the temple in the distance and… What's with the bird Jason?" Sky asked as he finally noticed Dawn. "This is Dawn, she a Sky Sparrow, and she's agreed to travel with us," Jason told Sky. Sky looked at Ty and Alesa with a puzzled look. They both shrugged. "Apparently Jason speaks bird," Alesa told him. Sky broke out in a grin. "Oh Yeah! I had forgotten you could do that," Sky said as he sat next to Jason, and offered his finger to Dawn. Preston walked over as Dawn hopped onto Sky's finger. "It's time we go guys, my cloud bed has finally melted and Mitch is getting restless. That and if we leave now, we should be at the temple by a bit before dark," Preston told them. Sky and Jason stood up, and Dawn hopped back onto Jason's shoulder. "Ok then. Let's get moving. Jason, you and Dawn take point," Sky said.

The sun was setting, and the temple was only a few blocks away. When they went inside the temple, the only thing inside were a few tapestries, much like the temple down in the jungle. "Look behind every tapestry, there could be another button," Husky said, and then collapsed on the floor with Preston. The temple was made out of some sort of white stone, and the ground was made out of the same stone. Mitch, however, still had a bacca clinging to him. Alesa looked behind a tapestry that had caught her eye, and smiled. "Guys! I found the button," Alesa shouted. Jason went over, and Dawn landed on the button (she's that small). Jason made a few chirps, and Dawn responded with a few more, plus a whistle. Jason turned to the others. "The button leads to a passage way that leads to the center of the cloud. The pathway is made of the same kind of stone this temple is made out of so Preston you'll be fine," Jason told them. "And what about Jerome? I'm sure he'll be THRILLED to go into the center of a cloud," Mitch said. Just then, Jerome made a little noise, which to the others sounded like a low growl and whimper. Mitch raised his eyebrow, and turned his head to look at Jerome the best he could. Once Jerome was done, Mitch looked back at the others. "Jerome wants to stay up here, he'll let me go in the morning," Mitch said. Sky nodded his head. "Then it's settled. We'll go down in the morning and when we come back up, figure out how to get off the clouds and back down to the Over."

The next morning, everyone was woken up to Dawn singing. "That is an alarm clock I could get used to," Alesa said once Dawn was done singing. Jason smiled as he stroked Dawn's chest, and gave her a slice of apple for her to peck at. "Come on guys, we best get going," Jason said as he pushed the button. The wall besides the button parted, revealing a stairway leading down. Soon everyone was going down the stairs except Mitch. He turned back to face Jerome. "Don't worry biggums, I'll be back before you know it," Mitch told Jerome, and then ran down the stairs to catch up to the others.

Soon, the group came upon a place where the pathway split. "Well, at least it's not a maze," Husky said. Jason looked both ways, and then did something no one had ever seen him do. Jason carefully took off his helmet and looked both ways again. "We go that way," Jason said, pointing to the hallway to their right, and put his helmet back on, and continued walking as if nothing had happened. The others looked at each other, but then ran after Jason.

A few minutes later, the group came up to a door. "Where do you think it leads?" Husky asked. Jason shrugged his shoulders, and pushed the door open. The group walked in to see the room had a floor of diamonds, and the walls and ceiling were made from the cloud itself. In the center of the room was a statue similar to the one in the temple in the jungle, but this was of a female in a spacesuit, her helmet in her arms. At the base of the statue was an inscription of some foreign language none of them knew. Jason looked at the statue in awe. "Jason, do you know who that lady is?" Alesa asked him. Jason nodded his head. "That's Lady Sukai; she's the one who built Sky City for our people. She's also the most powerful Air Sorceress in history. We must be in the temple she built. Legend has it that Angels helped her build it," Jason said. Alesa took a few steps closer to the statue, and noticed that the statues eyes had no pupils, and in them were faintly engraved reflection. Alesa looked at the statues hands. In one arms she was holding her helmet, and the other was outstretched as if offering something to them. "Jason, take a look at her eyes, it looks as if someone carved in a reflection," Alesa told Jason. He nodded and turned on his jet pack. "Well?" Sky asked. "Alesa's right, there's a reflection in the eyes," Jason said. "What's the reflection of?" Mitch asked. Jason floated back down and turned off his jetpack. "It seems the legends were true, the reflections in Lady Sukai's eyes are of an Angel," Jason told them.

Husky turned to look around the room while the rest tried to decide what to do next. "Hey guys, come check this out," Husky said as he walked over to a small book lying on the floor. Husky picked it up and brought it to Jason. "It looks like the one Jerome read from," Mitch noticed. The book then opened of its own accord, and the pages started flipping until it stopped on a certain page. "_Chikyū no anata no kodomonotameni, uchū ni watashi ga hanasu kotoba o watashi o kiku ni wa, karera no shōkin o shuchō suru yō ni natte imasu. Shiro wa kite, sono 8 o matte, watashi wa sore o sagashiteimasu. Watashi no chi no dōzō ga aru kotodakara, anata no te o aite, watashi ni sazukeru, pendanto o watashi ga dare hyōji sa rete iru koto o, watashi wa nani no tame ni tatsu,"_ Jason said. There was a rumble emitting from the statue as its hand opened, revealing a pendent much like the one Jerome had, except it was shaped like a cloud with a bird in the center, and the birds chest was a white gemstone. Dawn flew up and plucked the pendent from the statues hand, and then landed back on Jason's shoulder. Jason took the pendent from Dawn and put it on. "Pretty," he said. Jason the closed the book and put it in his inventory.

Several minutes later, Sky and the others remerged into the main room of the temple where Jerome was waiting for them. As soon as Mitch was in the room, Jerome hopped back on his back. Husky, Sky, and Preston snickered until Mitch and Alesa gave them a dirty look. Jason then looked at Dawn and did a few whistles and clicks. Dawn nodded her head, and flew off. "Come on guys, let's have lunch, and then figure a way off this cloud," Ty said. As everyone sat down and ate lunch (how Jerome managed to eat while clinging to Mitch no one knows) Alesa kept looking at the two books they had received. The one from the jungle temple and the one they had just received. Sky noticed this, and turned to Alesa. "What are you looking for Alesa? They're both in different languages none of us understand," Sky said while looking at Jason for affirmation, who nodded his head. Alesa shrugged. "I'm looking for patterns. Something that'll give me a hint that these books might have some connection to each other, and therefore," Alesa nodded at the pendants Jerome and Jason were wearing, "those will have a connection." Ty looked up from his lunch. "So what'd you find?" he asked. Alesa flipped both books to the cover. "I found this." Everyone leaned forward to see what was on the covers. The book they had found in the jungle had a symbol on the front that was the exact replica of the pendant. And it was the same wit the book they had just found. "Now look on the first page of each book," Alesa said as she turned to the first page. In both books, there was one thing on the entire page. It was a symbol of moon with a star above it, and angel wings on either side. "What do you think the symbol stands for, or who it's for?" Husky asked. Alesa shrugged her shoulders. "Do you think that could be for the angels that helped build this temple?" Preston asked. "It could be possible, and look, that symbol is also on the back on both of the maps we found," Jason said as he flipped over both the maps to show the exact same symbol on both of them. "So they ARE connected!" Sky said. "It would appear so," Alesa said, looking back and forth from the books to the maps.

A few minutes later, Dawn came swooping back into the temple, and gracefully landed on Jason's shoulder. Dawn gave a few chirps, clicks, and whistles. Jason nodded his head, and stood up, picking up his stuff. "Come one guys, this cloud is about to pass a mountain that we can jump to safely. We'll have to hurry though, we're nearing the mountain and the edge of this cloud is several blocks away," Jason said as he headed towards the exit of the temple. Mitch looked up from his meal, his mouth still full of steak. "And how do you know that?" he asked. Jason stroked Dawn gently on the head. "A little bird told me."

**Hey Angels! How's it going? I hope you all had a wonderful Valentines, and if you were home alone living the single life, don't worry so was I. Life hasn't changed, so there's really nothing to say. I hope you guys have a fun week. Later Angels!**

**~StardustKMS**


	7. Greed Over Time

_I am dying. Stupid time, I was fine at the age of 9o, but now you decide to show me what it feels like to be old at 1oo? Stupid life, why can't you last forever? I'm so close to winning the war, I can feel it. If only I could have another 1oo years or so. But no, here I am, the great Queen Silvia, dying of old age. How boring. And my kingdom, what will become of my kingdom? My three eldest sons are not yet ready to rule the kingdom, they needs more time. We all do. _

We needed to meet. Queen Silvia was dying, I needed to somehow convince Life and Death to let her live on for another hundred years or so. "Determination! Call together all of our kin, we need to talk about something," I told him. Determination nodded his head, and spread his large orange wings and took off. A few minutes later, my kin and I were all around the meeting table. "We are all aware of the war going on over the castle down on the Over," I said. My kin nodded, War flexing his wings, which had gained several more bloodstains during the war. "Well the human's queen is dying, and another human like her will not be available for another hundred years or so. We need to prolong her life," I said. Life and Death immediately shook their heads. "You said yourself Laughter, no one is to ask us to take someone before their time or prolong someone's life, no matter who they are. I will not prevent Death from taking the queen," Life said. I sighed. "But we also agreed to have a vote if it came down to it. So I say we have a vote on wether or not to let Silvia live for another lifetime or to let her die," I said. Death and Life nodded, and stepped back to let the rest of us vote. "All in favor of giving Silvia another life time, raise your wings," Life said. The Angels of Determination, Happiness, Despair, Peace, War, Kindness, Love, Hate, Light, Doubt, and I raised our wings. "All in favor of letting Silvia die when it's her time, raise their wings," Death said. The Angels of Sorrow, Hope, Cruelty, Generosity, Greed, Darkness, and Compassion raised their wings. I smiled in triumph. "Sorry Life, Death. But that's 11 to 7," I told them. Life sighed as Death sighed. "Fine, there is a potion that will take off 80-90 years of her age that Life and I hid several years ago," Death said. I nodded my head in thanks, and turned to Determination. "You are to make sure that Silvia finds out about the potion, and make sure someone finds it for her," I told him. Determination saluted me, and I turned to Greed. "You are to go with him and help Determination," I told her. Greed nodded her head in understanding. I motioned towards the ceiling, "Go now, and don't return until you've completed your mission," I told the two Angels. They both saluted me, and took off and flew out through the ceiling. I turned to the rest of my kin, "Meeting dismissed."

_I had a dream the other night. I dreamed that I was in a large cave. There was a sudden bright light, and two angels were standing before me. One was a young man with an orange checkered t-shirt, jeans, sneakers, and his wings had somewhat dark orange feathers that sparkle in the light and were extremely large. The other angel was a young woman wearing an ivy green tank top, black mini skirt, dark green leggings, and leather boots with large dark green wings. Behind them, there was an entrance into a dimly lit room in the cave wall. "Find this place, and you will be given your youth again," the green angel told me, her voice slightly less accented then the Angel I had met years earlier. "But where is this place? I cannot travel in my weakened state," I said, slightly frustrated. "Then send one of your soldiers. This place can only be found by an Angel, so it does not matter who you send," she told me. I nodded my head in understanding as the dream faded away, and I woke up. I now looked upon my youngest son. I have decided it would be he to find this potion for me. "What is it that you need of me Mother?" he asked. My youngest son is easily fooled, getting him to do this would be easy. "I have had a dream of a drink that I wish to drink before I die. If you fetch this drink for me, the throne is yours," I told him. My son's eyes widened. He bowed quickly, and ran out of the room to prepare for the journey. My other three sons then emerged from the curtains were I had told them to hide. "Mother, I thought you promised the throne would go to one of us," my eldest son said with frustration. I gave a weak smile. "I did. Do you three really think I would give Eric the throne? No, I have sent him on a death mission, wether he returns or not. You three are the only ones I will allow to sit on my throne. Now, I have a task for the three of you…"_

We watched as Prince Eric got his supplies, and rode out of the kingdom on his horse, eager to start. Greed turned to me. "I don't sense any greed in the boy's heart. It looks like you'll be the one to lead him to the potion," she said to me. I sighed. "Great, this may take awhile. You know how the humans are. I just hope this human won't be too difficult to deal with," I said. Greed smiled. "Don't worry, you'll be fine," she assured me, and then flew off, heading back home. I sighed and looked back at the young prince. I had my work cut out for me.

_It had been three days since I left the kingdom in search of the potion Mother wanted. She hadn't given me a map or anything really, but something tells me that there was no map or directions to give me. I just hope my older brothers don't find out, they might kill me out of jealousy. Speaking of my brothers, my family really, I always was different from the rest of them. While my three older brother's take after mom with their greedy ways, tough demeanor, and overall looks. I take after, Dad perhaps? I never knew him, so I don't know. While my brothers are all really tall and built, I'm still tall but scrawny, at least when compared to my brothers. They all have dirty blond hair like mom, while my hair is like a raven's feather. While their eyes are all the color of seaweed, my eyes are the color of the sky. Even in interest we clash. While my brothers enjoy hunting and having sparring contests with each other, I enjoy exploring and reading. I've always been quiet and courteous while my brothers are loud and rude. The only thing I share in common with my brothers is my skill with the sword and my desire to be on the throne, though for different reasons. While they want the throne for the power, I want the throne for the good of the people. Perhaps this is why mother sent me on this journey instead if one of my brothers. _

_ It has now been a week since I started, and still no luck. Perhaps if I could find a local who knew the land better than I, he could help me in my journey. But alas, the nearest village is half the day behind me, I cannot turn back. Perhaps if I had a dream that would show me the way more clearly then my instincts like the dreams mother has. It would be extremely useful. _

I watched as the young prince stopped to eat his midday-meal. Now would be a good time to execute my plan. I flew down into a tree without him seeing me. I then used my magic to disguise myself. Now he would see me as a humble peasant. However, I kept my sword visible, so he would think me more useful than just a guide. I climbed down the tree, and began walking in the prince's direction, so he would think that I was going in the same direction as him. Hiding my accent would be difficult though, I had practiced my Minecraftian for weeks, but it's so difficult to learn! Perhaps I could pose off as a young traveler who came here looking for work to support his family back home. Well, here goes nothing.

_"Good Afternoon!" a thickly accented voice called out. I looked back to the road to see a young traveler walking towards me. "And to you. Tell me wanderer, were are you headed?" I asked politely, quickly taking note of the sword at his side. "I am headed towards wherever there is work," he replied. I could not place his accent, but then again, I have not met many accented people. "Work you say? Why? And where are you from?" I asked. The stranger laughed a rather peculiar laugh I must say. "So many questions! You have yet to let me ask you any," he said. I blushed out of embarrassment. "My apologizes. Please forgive my rudeness. I am Eric, and I am looking for a potion," I said. The stranger tilted his head, "A potion you say? Perhaps I can help. I am known as Simon," he told me. This is when I took a good look at Simon, he wore the humble cloths of a peasant, though his shirt was slightly tinted orange. The sword hanging on his side was sheathed in an ordinary sheath, but the handle was made from gold with lapis patterns. The sack on his back was much like my own, except slightly bigger. "Well then Simon, how can you help me on my quest for the potion I am searching for?" I asked him. Simon gave me a mischievous grin. "I can help because I have this," he said while pulling out a compass. But this compass was different, instead of the usual needle; in the center was a pure black feather. "It will take us where we want to go," Simon told me. I smiled at my new friend. "Then I welcome you to join me on my journey! Come, sit and eat with me," I said while gesturing to the food I had set out. Soon we were eating and talking about the stars and the legend of the Castle and its queen. Soon, we were talking about the war, and how pointless it was. Once we were done eating, Simon caught himself a horse, and we were on our way. By the time nightfall came, we were both exhausted. As we set up camp, I noticed that Simon looking at the stars, as if waiting to hear the sky speak to him. But I soon fell into a deep sleep while my new companion gazed at the stars wistfully._

_ It's been several weeks now since I began my journey, and since I met Simon. The two of us have since become friends. It took us a while to trust each other, but one day, when we were crossing a bridge, the bridge had collapsed underneath Simon. I jumped in after him to save him from drowning. Later that very same day, Simon had rescued me from a group of witches, who were about to cook me for stew. That night, we had thanked each other for saving our lives, and then joked about who would make the better stew. It was also that night that I told Simon my heritage, and who my family was. That night I think I poured out my very soul to Simon. But he has yet do the same for me, and he even told me that night that he could not explain who he really was, but something told him that I would find out soon anyway. And I accept this. I know what it's like to be hesitant to tell someone any of your secrets. Simon will tell me his when he is ready. Something tells me that day is today._

I cursed under my breath for the thousandth time. I had let the human Eric become my friend. I would never hear the end of it when I returned home. Home. I sighed for the millionth time as I looked up at the clouds. How I missed it. How I missed all my brothers and sisters, no matter how much they teased me. I watched as the clouds drifted by overhead, and I thought of the wide halls of the castle, and all the twists and turns in it that we would fly through as fast as we could. I shifted on my horse again, not used to riding the beast. How I missed my wings! Why couldn't one of my kin who were USED to not flying for a long amount of time be doing this mission? Wait, that would be Despair, Cruelty, and Kindness. Yeah no, Despair would bore Eric with his confusing and dark poetry, Cruelty had a short temper, and Kindness is just way too radical and unpredictable. Perhaps Sorrow, Love, or Hate? By the stars no! All three of those girls could drive a human insane within a few hours just by their nonstop chatter. At least they're not as bad as Happiness and Doubt, both who could do the same under an hour. "_Simon_," Eric said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "_What is it Eric_?" I asked, bringing my horse to a stop next to his. "_Look_," he said, pointing ahead. I looked in the direction he was pointing at to see a cave up ahead. "_That's the cave we must enter_," I told Eric. He nodded his head, looking slightly worried. "_That's what I thought. Tell me Simon, can you feel that_?" he asked me as he dismounted. I looked at the cave again and tilted my head. A strange feeling of dread washed over me. "_Now that you mention it, I do feel it. I wonder what it is_," I said calmly. It was probably just a spell Life and Death put on the cave to scare any humans who came to close away. "_Well, whatever it is, I hope it doesn't harm us_," Eric said, worry in his voice. I then dismounted, and tied my horses lead to the tree besides it. "_Don't worry Eric, I'm sure it's nothing. Come on, we better hurry. The sun is soon about to set_," I said. Eric nodded, and we both started towards the cave, the feeling of fear growing every step closer we took. I took a glance towards Eric, the spell was obviously getting to him, as the fear was ever growing in his eyes. But fear was not the only thing in his eyes. Determination was also ever growing in his eyes. I smiled a little bit to myself, and soon as we stepped in the cave, the fear vanished. I turned to Eric and smiled. "_See? Nothing to worry abo…_" I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head, and the world went black.

I woke up a few minutes later to see Eric fighting off a huge zombie. It must of hit me when we had entered the cave. Stupid zombie, can't tell the difference between a human and an angel. I cast away my disguise spell, and I unsheathed my sword, and rushed at the giant zombie. With one quick flick of my wrist, my sword plunged into the zombie's head. As it collapsed, two more giant zombies's appeared. "Stupid zombies! How stupid are you to attack an Angel?!" I shouted at them in my native tongue. I then turned to Eric, "_Quick Eric! Run deeper into the caves! I'll catch up with you later,_" I shouted at him. Eric nodded his head, and ran around the zombie's and deeper into the caves. The zombie's were too busy trying to hit me to notice. I spread my wings and flew up into the air so I was eye-level with the two hideous creatures. I swung my sword, decapitating the first zombie. I then flew at my top speed at the second, and flew sword first through its chest, covering me in zombie blood. Yuk. I then flew deeper into the caves until I had spotted Eric. I landed a block away from him. "_Y-you're an Angel_," he said as he stared at my wings and change of clothes. I nodded my head and smiled. He then noticed the zombie blood I was covered in, and crinkled his noise. "_I hope there's a river down here because you reek of zombie!_" he told me. We then burst out laughing. "_Come my friend, the potion you seek is this way,_" I told him through my giggles. Eric nodded his head, and we ventured further into the caves.

_So Simon was an Angel, when we were attacked by the zombie's I had thought nothing of it when he chopped off the zombie's head. Somehow I had failed to notice his wings. It wasn't until the other two zombie's had appeared and he had yelled something at them in a foreign tongue that I noticed his wings. When he landed covered in blood with his sword in hand, I thought for a moment that he might have lied to me. But when I made the crack about how he smelled, and he started laughing that peculiar laugh of his, I knew he was the same Simon I knew, just with wings. Once we had continued walking, Simon had started telling me about his brothers and sisters, and how one of their favorite past times is pulling pranks on each other, but mostly him. After he was done telling stories about his kin, we decided to camp. Once we were all set up, and had had our dinner, I asked him what the Gods were like in the beginning of the worlds. It was then Simon told me about living in the Ather with the Gods, and what it felt like to not have purpose. He told me how feelings came into the worlds, and how Herobrine became evil, and about the War of the Gods. He also told me about his Lady of the Stars, who had named everything in the Universe, her parent. He then told me about the corruption of the Gods, and how his Lady of the Stars had come down and named the Children of the Elements, and the Families of Virtues. He then told me about how Notch had tried killing his Lady of the Stars, and how the legend came to be. _

"_So the legend is real? Your Lady of the Stars is the Queen of the Castle?" I asked Simon. Simon nodded his head. "It's the Castle of Angel's, mind you. We were instructed to watch over and protect our Lady while she slept, and to by on the lookout for the chosen eight," Simon told me. "Who are the chosen eight?" I asked. "We don't know yet. They have yet to be born. And they won't be for another several thousand years," Simon told me. "Is that really how long the war is going to last?" I asked, worried. "That we also don't know. We may be Angels, but we only do what the Universe tells us to do until our Lady wakes. We usually don't interfere this much," he said. "Really?" I asked, surprised. Simon nodded his head. "It's our one and only rule; never interfere with the lives of Gods, humans, or demons unless told to do so by our Lady or the Universe," he told me. I tilted my head, "You only have one rule? That must be nice, free to do whatever you want without restrictions," I said, thinking back to my childhood and all its rules. Simon shrugged. "I guess," he said as he finished eating his dinner. "So, could you teach me a bit of your language?" I asked eagerly. Simon raised an eyebrow. "You wish to learn Angarian?" he asked me, to which I nodded my head. "Well, you already know the word for 'determination'," he said. "I do?" Simon nodded his head. "Yes. My name is Angarian for 'determination'. You see, our names are our titles as well. The Angel who helped me give your mother that dream was 'lakomiya_', _or 'greed'," Simon told me. I nodded my head, eager for him to go on. "Hello is 'zdraveĭte,' goodbye is 'sbogom,' good morning is 'dobro utro,' good night is 'leka nosht,' castle is 'zamŭk,' queen is 'kralitsa,' stars is 'zvezdi,' and friend is 'priyatel," Simon told me. We spent the rest of the night practicing my Angarian._

"Laughter, come look at this," War called to me. I looked in War's direction to see him, Light, Darkness, Life, and Death all around the scrying bowl, giggling. "You five again! How many times must I say that the scrying bowl is not to be used for your amusement! War, I thought I told you to check up on Determination," I said, slightly frustrated. The other four giggled even harder while War tried to explain what he was doing through his giggles. "But I am Laughter. Come and see," War said, gesturing me over to the bowl. I sighed, but walked over and peered into the scrying bowl anyway. In it, I saw Determination talking to the human prince, with his wings out. I concentrated harder so I could hear what was going on. "He's teaching the human to speak Angarian!" I exclaimed, setting all five into a fit of laughter. Just then, Peace and Happiness flew into the room, and landed on our platform. "What's going on?" Happiness asked. "Determination made friends with the human!" Life said through his laughter. Peace and Happiness rushed over to the bowl to see if was true, and then burst out laughing themselves. "He is NEVER going to hear the end of this when he gets back," Peace managed to say. I started laughing along with them, which attracted all the rest of our kin over. Soon we were all a laughing mess. The reason this was so funny for us is because Determination had always said that humans were weird and he would never be friends with them. He had said this so many times that I had to shut him up about it. But it looks like the tables have turned.

_It's now morning, and Simon and I are getting ready to continue our journey. According to Simon, the place where the potion resides in is not too far ahead, and we should be there by mid-day. At first we walked in peaceful silence, each in our own thoughts. It was then that it occurred to me that Simon might leave once we were out of the cave. This made me very worried. Simon must have noticed, since he turned around and asked me what the matter was. I sighed. "It's nothing. It's just, I'm worried you might have to leave once we leave this cave. Simon's eyes widened, he had obviously not thought about this until now. After a few moments of silence, he finally replied. "I don't know, I'd have to ask Laughter," he told me. I nodded my head. A few hours later, Simon stopped in front of the cave wall. "We're here," he said. I looked at the cave wall, wondering where the potion was. Perhaps we had to mine? I jumped back in surprise when Simon pressed his hand on the wall, causing it to glow. When the light had faded, in the walls place was a small room built into it. Inside the room was a small stand, on which a single bottle of a glowing potion. Simon walking into the room, picked up the potion, and handed it to me. "The potion could only be found and taken by an Angel, that's why I was sent down here to help," Simon explained to me as I took the potion. The cave suddenly started to rumble, and blocks started falling from the ceiling of the cave. "However, it seems my two brothers may have put a few more safety measures then needed," Simon said calmly as a huge chunk of the ceiling fell right beside us. He then spread his wings, grabbing me in the meanwhile, and took off. _

_I had always wondered what it would be like to fly, though the falling stones may have distracted me from enjoying the experience. Soon, we burst into the sunlight as the cave collapse behind us. As I watched the ground grow smaller and smaller, I spread my arms like a bird, and shouted with excitement. Simon then flew up towards the clouds, and flew in and out to both our delightment. After a while, Simon glided back down gently, and set me on the ground. He then himself landed, and folded his large orange wings that sparkled in the light. "And to see if I must leave or not," Simon said sadly. My smile faded. Simon then took out a crystal ball and peered into it. "_Hello? Is anyone there?" _he said to the ball. After a few seconds of silence, a voice answered him, coming from the ball. "_Yes Determination? How can I help you?" _The voice was female, and soft as silk. "_I want to know if I can travel with Eric for a while longer. Or must I return home?" _Simon asked. I recognized the word 'home' in the question, and figured he must be asking if he had to return home. The female giggled. "_Oh, so you're on first-name-basis with the human are you? I thought you said you would never make friends with any human?" _If only I could understand what she said. It sounded like she was mocking Simon though, as Simon scowled at the crystal ball. But he stopped when we heard more voices emitting from the crystal ball. To me it sounded like someone had arrived. "_Simon. I said you were not to return till your mission was done. Greed will be escorting you and, Eric, back to his kingdom. You both are to make sure that the potion gets into the hands of the Queen. Wait there for Greed," _a male voice said. I recognized the words greed, kingdom, Simon, and myself. Simon nodded, and put his crystal ball back. "We are to wait here for my sister. She and I will be traveling with you back to your kingdom," Simon told me. _

_We then sat down, and ate our lunch. After a few minutes of silence, Simon spoke up. "When I do leave, would you mind if I visited you every once in a while?" Simon asked me. I smiled. "Of course! I'd love for you to visit! You're the only friend I have. I'm sure we'll figure something out," I told Simon. We both shared a smile. Then, I heard the flapping of large wings. Simon and I both turned to see a female Angel flying down towards us. When she landed, I saw that she had seaweed green hair and eyes, dark green wing almost the size of Simon's, and a ivy green tank top, black mini skirt, dark green leggings, and leather boots. "Hello, I am Lakomiya," she said to me. I bowed in greetings. "I am Eric, it is a pleasure to meet you," I replied. Lakomiya smiled, and turned to Simon. "We should hurry, there's a storm headed our way. There's a short cut through the woods we can take. It'll take us half as long to get to the kingdom that way," she told us. Simon and I both nodded our heads, packed up the rest of our supplies, and mounted on our horses. "You might want to get a horse Lakomiya, humans might be suspicious of a lady walking over long distance without being tired by the journey," Simon told her as he and Lakomiya cast their disguise spells. Simon then returned to the way he was when I first met him, and Lakomiya made it so she looked like a young lady of a slightly higher class. "Very well, but I do not like riding the beasts," she said as he headed into the forest._

_A few weeks later, we were watching the kingdom, hidden by the forest. "The people will instantly recognize me, what will you two do?" I asked. Both Simon and Lakomiya dismounted, and set their horses free. "We'll pretend to be one of the people following you back in, coming into the kingdom for trade and such. When we are out of sight, we'll turn ourselves invisible and follow you," Lakomiya told me. I nodded my head, and turned to go. "We'll be right behind you in the crowd. Once we turn ourselves invisible, we'll make sure you can see us," Simon shouted after me as he and his sister, went to go join the crowd. I then approached the gates, and sure enough, people started to crowd around me, welcoming me back home. I glanced behind me, and sure enough, the was Simon and Lakomiya in the crowd. As I entered the city, I dismounted and a stable boy lead my horse away. Soon, I'm climbing the stairs to my Mother's room. But halfway up I paused, and waited. Soon, Simon and Lakomiya flew through the window behind me. A strange haze surrounded them, which I guessed to be the invisibility spell. I smiled at them, and continued on my way to earn the throne._

Eric smiled at us, and continued his way up the stairs. Greed and I both started to follow him at the same time, but our wings caused us to be stuck together since the hallway was so narrow and our wings so large. Eric must of heard us trying to get ourselves unstuck, because he turned around. When he saw our dilemma, he laughed and came down a few steps to help us. He grabbed my arms, and pulled me forward. Once we were unstuck, we continued our way upstairs, and into the Queen's chambers. Eric bowed. "_Mother, I have returned with the potion_," he said. Silvia sat up, with the help of one of her sons. It was then did I notice Eric's three older brothers were also in the room. Eric did not lie when he said he was extremely different from his brothers. "_Bring it here_," Silvia said. Eric took the potion out of his inventory, and walked around and handed it to her. Silvia took the potion greedily, and drank it with one gulp. She then started to glow so bright, that her sons had to cover their eyes. When the light was gone, instead of the old woman that was once there, Silvia stood, once again looking 20. Eric and his brothers gasped. Silvia looked down at the potion, and noticed that it was full, as if no one had drunken out of it yet. She then smiled, and grabbed a sword from under her pillow. And before I could do anything, she stabbed Eric in the chest. I rushed over to Eric, who was somehow still alive, but barely. Silvia then turned to her other sons. "_You three have much to do before you earn my throne_," she said, pointing her sword at them. They each bowed, and the four headed downstairs, Leaving Eric to die. "_Eric! Eric please don't die_!" I said, as I cradled his head in my arms. Greed watched me with sad eyes. Eric opened his eyes, and smiled. "_It's alright Simon, I'll be ok. Besides, maybe we'll be able to see each other again someday_," Eric said, his voice horse. Greed looked up, as Death flew into the room. "Please brother, give him a few more minutes," she begged. Death looked at his sobbing brother, and sighed. "Alright, 5 minutes, but that's all I can spare," Death told Greed, and then flew out the window again like lighting. Greed knelt beside me, and gently laid her hand on my shoulder. "Determination, Death had allowed him five more minutes, I'm going home. I'll be waiting for you there," she told me, and then flew out the window as well. I looked at Eric, his eyes had closed again. "_Come on Eric, I know you're not dead yet. Please hold on a little longer_," I begged him. Eric smiled. "_You're lucky Simon, to never know what it's like to die_," he managed to say. I hugged Eric close, not wanting to let go. "_We'll be able to see each other though, right? You're an Angel after all_," Eric asked me. I sobbed. "_No Eric, the only one who can visit the dead is Life, Death, and Laughter_," I sobbed. Eric was silent for a moment. "_They are your brothers, are they not? I'm sure if they really care for you, they'll let you see me_," Eric told me. I looked at Eric, and he smiled. "Goodbye Determination," he whispered in Angarian. Death then flew back into the room, and grabbed Eric soul's hand, and flew away, leaving me with Eric's body.

As I flew back home, I could barely see where I was flying, my vision blurred by my tears. After I had buried Eric's body in the forest, I had refused to answer my crystal ball. It was most likely Laughter telling me to leave the body where he had died, so as not to arouse suspicion. But I didn't care, my one and only friend was dead. When I finally made it back home, I flew in through the main entry, and flew into my private chambers, and locked myself in for a month.

**Hey Angels! Sooo sorry this chapter took FOREVER to write. But I've been working on my other two stories as well. Not to mention the fact I've been playing **_**Homestuck**_** for the past three days. You all can blame Scdoodles for getting me addicted to that game. (My gods talk about a confusing timeline, jk not really but really) I know this chapter ends on a sad note, but I think it shows how greedy and heartless Queen Silvia really is. May or may not mention Eric in future chapter. I'll leave that up to you guys. Also, I might be posting something called **_**Stardust's Journal**_** where I write short stories, rant about random shit, and post snip bits of future chapters in all my stories or future stories. But for now I'm going to rant about the weather. Where I live, it's been cold and snowy. I have to wait outside for the bus in negative weather. For any of my Angels who have to deal with that most of the year, I admire your strength. I say for fun, post your complaints about the weather your having in the comments. Just for fun. Until next time Angels!  
>~StardustKMS<strong>


	8. Udate

Hey Angels. This is just a quick update on things. I know I've been taking forever to update my stories, but I've been busy, and haven't had the time to REALLY work on them. I'm still here, and I'm still writing, just at a snail's pace because of life. Also, this is really the only time I'll be uploading one of these updates to my actual stories. If you want to keep getting updates (when I'm taking forever to do stuff) go check out "**Stardust's Journal" **I'll be posting all my updates in there from now on. And it's not just for updates either, I also rant about the weather in there as well (jk, but I do sometimes rant). I hope you guys have an awesome week, and I'll talk to you later Angels.

~StardustKMS 


End file.
